


Show and Tell

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For snegurochka_lee, who asked for cross gen infidelity drabbles during her Snowflake Challenge wish day. :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Not mine!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).



> For snegurochka_lee, who asked for cross gen infidelity drabbles during her Snowflake Challenge wish day. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine!

~

Show and Tell

~

Their flirting’s led to this. She shouldn’t, but he watches her like Ron did before two kids and twelve years of marriage. “Lock the office door,” Hermione whispers. 

He obeys. 

She drags him inside, presses him to his knees. As she pushes his face between her legs, he whimpers. 

He licks her open with enthusiasm, nothing like Ron’s grudging performances. 

Hermione’s head falls back as his tongue stabs into her. When she comes, she arches against his mouth. 

Teddy draws back. “I can do better.”

Hermione smiles. “I know.” She pulls him up her body. “Let me show you how.” 

 ~


End file.
